


Castle on the hill.

by 3DBABE1999



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-08-23 17:10:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16622999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DBABE1999/pseuds/3DBABE1999
Summary: Derek is a Prince (soon to be a King), and an Alpha Male (Gender) and an Alpha Werewolf that doesn't really like Male Omegas because he sort of has some internalized Homophobia meaning that he's had attractions to Omegas (Omegas are only ever Male) but at the same time he's like "I'm not gay", basically he's in denial about his sexuality to the point of Hyper-Masculinity and even aggression towards Omegas and stuff like that, Stiles is a Prince and a Human Omega, and there's a Marriage Arranged to Unite two Kingdoms, there's a Big Misunderstanding (that more than one someone, can't say who or how many, arranged to be a Big Misunderstanding on Purpose) as Derek thinks the person being sent to him is Female so he's not happy when he finds out it's an Omega and thinks it's a purposeful trick and a purposeful slight against him so he has a very hasty and cruel reaction and a completely innocent Stiles winds up suffering.





	1. Chapter 1

<https://drive.google.com/file/d/1HPOpVu7YttfQbsSulSatzwTbnd8-nwPK/view?usp=drivesdk>

 

Hopefully the Map Of The Kingdoms I made for this Fic shows up


	2. Chapter 2

..

..

Once upon a time...

In a far away Continent..

There were nine Kingdoms.

The Island Kingdom.

The Sea Kingdom.

The Jungle Kingdom.

The Swamp Kingdom.

The Desert Kingdom.

The River Kingdom.

The Forest Kingdom.

The Valley Kingdom.

And The Mountain Kingdom.

The Mountain Kingdom was the richest and largest, with territory that managed to border along at least one side of all of the other Kingdoms save for The Island Kingdom.

The Ruler of The Mountain Kingdom was Queen Talia Hale. Her Heir to the Throne and the next to be Alpha of The Hale Pack, was her oldest child, Derek.

Derek was in his eighth Summer when his first Royal Tutor became violently ill and died.. A week later saw the hiring of a new Royal Tutor.

She was young, beautiful, educated.. And Derek had an instant crush on her..


End file.
